godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Methuselah
}} Methuselah, also dubbed Titanus Methuselah, is a giant animal-plant-rock hybridhttps://rue-morgue.com/sinister-seven-godzillas-mike-dougherty-king-of-the-monsterkids/ created by Legendary Pictures that first appeared in the 2019 film, Godzilla: King of the Monsters, as a minor Titan that obeys Ghidorah and later Godzilla. Name "Methuselah" was a Biblical figure known for living a long time, a trait shared with almost all other uses of the word "Methuselah", including the oldest planet, the oldest star, and proteins that extend the lifespan of insects. This would suggest that Methuselah is ancient, even more so than the other Titans, but the significance of the name remains unknown. Design Appearance Methuselah is a quadruped with a forest growing on his rocky and mountainous back, with white eyes and a mouth with large, razor-sharp teeth. He also has large horns growing down from the top of his head that curl inwards. His forelimbs are clawed while his hind limbs are hoofed. Methuselah also has a reptilian tail. Portrayal It is believed that Methuselah is portrayed through CGI and keyframe animation, although the portrayal is currently undefined. Methuselah moves slowly and clumsily due to the great weight of his back. History Middle Ages According to legend, Methuselah destroyed a village in Munich, then settled down to sleep on its wreckage, where a forest grow on him and he was assumed to be a mountain until Monarch discovered his true origins. ''Godzilla: King of the Monsters Held in Monarch Outpost 67, located in Munich, Germany, the Titan is designated as "Titanus Methuselah" and several x-rays are taken of him, one of which is briefly examined by Mark Russell as Methuselah's file is browsed. Later, Methuselah wakes from his slumber due to the calls of the new Alpha, Ghidorah. Following his new Alpha's orders, Methuselah proceeds to hunt on Earth with his new "pack", beginning by attacking a nearby railway in Munich. When Madison Russell activates the ORCA in Boston, Methuselah is one of the Titans to make the journey, despite being overseas. Either swimming or traveling through a Hollow Earth passageway, Methuselah does not move quickly enough to get to Boston before Godzilla kills Ghidorah. Unlike Rodan, Scylla, Behemoth, and MUTO 3, Methuselah does not confront Godzilla, but bows to him with the others, acknowledging him as his new Alpha. Abilities Camouflage Due to his back being composed partially of rock and partially of vegetation, Methuselah can camouflage himself as a mountain, apparently very quickly. Durability Methuselah's back is extremely durable due to being partially rock, allowing him to withstand powerful attacks. Strength and Combat Methuselah can use his jaws and massive horns to inflict a great deal of damage and destruction. Trivia *The outpost Methuselah was contained in, Monarch Outpost 67, is a possible reference to the 1967 Toho film ''Son of Godzilla. *When Methuselah was first shown in a trailer for Godzilla: King of the Monsters, he was widely believed to be Anguirus or Baragon. *Methuselah was created to show that Titans could be a part of the natural world.https://m.facebook.com/groups/100485343492155?view=permalink&id=1281110325429645 List of appearances Films *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters'' Novels *''Godzilla: King of the Monsters - The Official Movie Novelization'' References Category:MonsterVerse - Kaiju Category:Godzilla: King of the Monsters: Kaiju